not a mistake
by Iwannagetitwrite
Summary: after the attack on Kamino some DNA leaks into some of the clones samples, creating a batch of female clones. this is their story.
1. Chapter 1

_Female clone troopers are an interesting idea and this is my take on it._

_I don't anything._

_OC's are:_

_(leader) Mama_

_(melee) River_

_(vehicles, explosives) Tam_

_(sniper) Prissy_

_(tactical) Elita_

_(medic) "sweetheart" Sweetie._

Less then a few days after the attack on Kamino most of the systems had been repaired. The cloning facility was up and running. A scientist was looking over the programming and found that a coding error had created a leak. He tells the head scientist and on board Jedi, "a few chromosomes from another client appear to have leaked into the clone trooper's genetic sample. We don't know the extent of the damage but I've been able to contain it to a single batch. I suggest we destroy them to prevent further contamination."

the head scientist nods, "that seems a wise decision."

the Jedi stops them, "before you decide, at what stage were the clones in when you discovered the leak?"

"they are in the gestation period."

"you said the leak is contained to a single batch, perhaps if we allow them to grow we could study the effects?" she points out.

The head scientist thinks, "the last time a leak occurred the clone was painfully deformed and was immediately terminated."

"as the representative of the Jedi order I make the final decision on what happens to them. You may fix the programming and clean the genetic sample but leave the batch to grow as normal clones. What differences might we expect?"

"at the least there will minor cosmetic differences or brain patterns. At the most they will be horribly disfigured and unable to live."

"which genetic sample leaked?" the head scientist asks.

"we're not sure. At least five samples are unaccounted for."

"I see." she nods for him to leave. "it is your call, master Jedi."

the compromised batch is released to the waiting crowd of clones and scientists. The first one steps out, a girl with blond hair and a pale complexion. The second was a girl that looked like the boys but with longer hair. The third was similar to the second but with blue eyes. The fourth was also like the second but for a blond strand of hair. The fifth was blond, blue eyed, pale, and shorter than the rest. Everyone stares at them, some making comments.

One trooper snickers, "bet they're going to be hot."

another smacks him, "they're our sisters!"

the Jedi steps forward, "hello new children."

a clone raises his hand, "ma'am, the last pod isn't open."

everyone looks, a scientist opens it. A girl falls out and starts crying. She looked about the same as the second but for her clouded eyes. The scientist picks her up, cuddling her. Her whimpers subside slowly. The Jedi comforts her then turns to the others, "you are the first female clones for the republic army. You shall prove that the mistake that created you becomes a blessing. Follow me to your rooms." she turns away and they follow.

Except for the separate room, they were raised and taught like the boys. Special armor was made for them. It was discovered that the blind one's condition was because of the overused clone trooper DNA. She was not taught how to fight because it, so they made her a janitor. Most days she swept the halls and listened to her sisters' stories. One clone took pity on her after catching her crying in the closet, "hey sweetheart, what's wrong?"

she wipes her face, "nothing."

"if you say so." he turns to leave.

"wait."

"what?" he looks back at her.

"I... I want to help."

he sits next to her, "and how do you want to do that?"

"most of them are fighters, training for battle. I can't see, so I clean the halls. I'm pushed around and teased all the time. I want to help with the war but no one thinks I can." she curls into a ball.

"aw, sweetheart, here, I'll talk to the boss and maybe she might have an idea." he hugs her and stands up. "I'll help if I can, okay?"

she sniffs, "okay. Thank you."

"you're welcome sweetheart."

"hey Mama. Guess what?" the blind one asks excitedly.

"what?" the fifth one responds.

"I talked to the Jedi and she said that I could study to become a medic! Isn't that great?" she practically bounces.

Mama hugs her, "that's great news! I'm proud of you. How long til you're out in the field?"

"actually, I'll be working on the station. Less likely to trip over something." she shrugs happily.

"that's great but what are we going to call you?" Mama asks.

"Bullet, the clone who helped me, he keeps calling me sweetheart."

"so, Doc sweetheart? Na, too long. How about, Doc sweetie?" Mama laughs, "yeah, that works better. Let's tell the girls and celebrate."

"I'll get the drinks, I know where the boys hide em."

_I'm interested to figure out what's next. Please review._


	2. Chapter 2

_Working on it...I was having trouble figuring out how to continue this._

a male clone trooper thumbs up the armored girls, "good luck with those clankers."

Mama nods.

Another trooper snickers and nudges the one in front of him, "I bet domino squad could take 'em."

Tam glares at him and smacks his arm. He looks down and there was a mini bomb. She smiles and clicks a button. The bomb bursts into a green dye, coating his arm.

She smirks, "you're dead."

all the other troopers in the hall laugh at him. The girls enter the training grounds as the Jedi watches. They hide behind the first set of walls. Mama turns to her troops, "Prissy, find a high spot and take out those clankers on the roof. Tam, you take down the towers. River, Elita, you're with me."

they put the plan into action at the ring of the bell. Prissy runs forward and takes position on another wall. She takes aim with a rifle, shooting down the commanding droid.

Tam puts together two high power bombs and lobs them at the towers. Several droids watch it connect before being caught in the blast. The towers collapsed quickly, taking most of the robotic troops. The last three sneak around the structures, shooting down leftover droids.

One off the boys complains from the window, "showoffs."

Mama yells, "Elita, get to the button! We'll cover you!"

Elita nods and clamors up the rubble. Mama and Tam fire off several rounds into the surviving clankers. Elita reaches the top and smashes the button, ending the session. The floor clears and they look up at the spectators. The Jedi smiles, "I'm impressed. Your team was the fastest by far. Return to your room and we will discuss your placement."

the girls salute and leave, Prissy bouncing. River yanks her arm to stop her.

The Jedi turns to the head scientist with a smirk, "regretting your decision yet?"

the scientist ignores her and watches the next batch walk in.

after a celebration and a teary good-bye; the five girls boarded the ship for a new base. The commander was surprised to meet them but quickly put it aside. "you... girls will be working here until you're stationed elsewhere. Remember, this base is the calm before the storm. Don't get used to it."

he orders them around relentlessly for weeks, despite little to do.

Mama got sent to the brig for several cases of insubordination over the following months. Mostly by taking command without permission.

Prissy was monitoring the intergalactic communication unit when she drops her nail file. She leans over to retrieve it and the message light beeps on. She pushes the switch and listens to it. Her eyes light up as she hears the message. She leaves the file and runs out, tossing aside the head piece. She bursts into the lunch room, "girls! And sir, we just got a message from Coruscant. Master Jedi Aayla Secura and and some of her star core are coming here!" she squeals in excitement.

The others jump up to ask questions, talking over each other. The Commander silences them, "ten hut! Now, what did they say exactly?"

"General Secura and her star core are asking to dock in twenty minutes. They have a mission debrief for fem squad." she says.

"did they give the access code?"

"I forgot to ask. I'll get it done sir." she runs off.

He turns back to the others, "they'll be here in twenty minutes, I want this place spotless in ten. Move!"

the women salute and quickly clean.

General Secura walks towards the female troops, stopping to bow. She glances at the walls, "Sargent, is it just me or is this the shiniest base I've ever seen?"

"yes ma'am, we pride ourselves on that." he replies.

"unfortunately that will not last long." she turns to the girls, "after an interesting discussion with the Jedi counsel, we have come up with a mission for you. You will be trained to be undercover agents within the separatist ranks."

Elita's face turns red with excitement forced silent. The others weren't so quiet. They squeal loudly, asking for details. The Sargent silences them, " when do they move out sir?"

"we leave tomorrow."

_okay, should I include the training or skip to the mission? I know how this is going to end, just not sure how to get there. I'll figure it out sooner or later._

_Please review._


	3. Chapter 3

_I want to be honest._

_For those of you who don't know... writing is hard. Even fanfiction. Personally, it's worse because we have to figure out what boundaries we set for ourselves as to what a character will and will not do, whether or not what we write could fit into the cannon lore of the series. Some of us are much stricter in our morals that we present on our pages than others. We have to be careful of getting caught in a shipping loop, using our overactive emotions to force together characters that would never, in their sane minds, have romantic intent. How we use the power we wield upon these hapless creatures is varied by writer. As with anything else in our lives we need to take responsibility; to keep ourselves from damaging that which we claim to love and the consideration we give our readers. My stories do not come at the pace or quality that I wish I could produce them, for that I am sorry. For my fans, thank you. You are why I have enjoyed this experience._

_Now, on to the story! Thanks to behindtheseen for helping me figure out this chapter._

Infiltration of the separatist ranks was successful, if not easy. Mama held the base where they would discuss plans and swap information. River enters and salutes her, "I have the blueprints for the new separatist war machine." she tosses her a data chip.

"good work." Mama says, looking over the computer.

"any word from our sisters?" River asks.

"yes, and no. Tam's scouting mission is active but boring, mostly useless chatter. Elita's studying the military patterns for weaknesses. Nothing yet. Prissy hasn't called in but, as she's undercover that's understandable."

"do you need me to check in on her?"

"no, I'll give her three more days. If she does not call by then I'm going to check on her. You can hold the fort then."

"yes Ma'am."

Prissy laughs from a comfortable couch as separatist captain Tonnen Kur pretends to purr, rubbing his head on her shoulder.

She fails to push him off, "stop it."

"no, you're the one who called me a cat so I'm going to act like one." he lies on her lap and hangs his hands over the side, "pet me."

she rubs his head, laughing, "how did someone so immature get to be captain?"

"keeps me unpredictable." he says as he pretends to clean himself as a cat would.

She swats him lightly. "if only. Now, be a good cat and get off, I need to pee."

he lets her up, "I'll get us champagne."

she locks the bathroom door and pulls out her communicator, "Prissy to Mama, come in Mama."

"loud and clear, what's your status?"

"infiltration is a success, I'll call back when I have more to report." she closes the com and runs the water. She shuts it off and comes out smiling. She plops back in her seat, accepting the champagne. She leans forward to kiss him.

He purrs again in response, "happy kitty."

she laughs. "does kitty want to play?" she says, intentions clear.

"not yet, I find it's best not to play pirate on the first date." he sips his drink.

"pirate?"

"getting the booty."

she laughs, "okay, then what do you suggest we do?"

"talk. See if this is worth the effort. That's how my dad knew my mom was the one." he smiles sadly, "I just don't want to regret anything later."

she smiles back, worry breaking the facade. "what should we talk about?"

"anything. How about family, do you have one?"

"yeah, five sisters. No parents though..."

three weeks later.

"you work for the republic."

Prissy chokes on her dinner. She swallows. "what?"

"don't you?"

she glances at her food suspiciously. "why would you think that?"

he pulls out a data chip, "you think I've gotten this far by being naive? You are a member of the fem squad, their sniper specifically. I got some intel on your little group, I needed to see if I could trust you."

"I don't know what you're talk..."

"there are no hidden bugs here. I have something to tell you." he says, brushing the chip aside.

She drops her fork carefully, "and what would that be?"

"everything you know is a lie." he holds up a hand, "let me explain. You are a clone soldier, you fight a droid army. Both of you are disposable in the long run. You are trained and/or programmed to never question why you're fighting. What does the word "separatist" mean?" he looks at her, expecting an answer. Getting none he continues, "one who separates from something. Our people chose to separate from the republic and it would have happened peacefully had it not been for Count Dooku. He commands the droids but I believe he reports to another. Tell me this, who gains what no matter which side wins?"

she looks at her hands and contemplates his question. "I don't know." she says.

He takes her hands, "I need you to look at your side, I going to look deeper into mine. The only way to end all of this is is to find the roots and tear them up. After that will be a time of turmoil but all will be free. You will be free to chose your life." he kisses her knuckles, "I hope that choice involves me, should we survive."

she blushes, "I'll see what I can do."

he relaxes, "thank you. now please eat, the pasta tastes horrible when cold and I really want you to try the pie I made."

"okay." she resumes eating, a smile masking the thoughts in her head.

"prissy, are you okay?" Tam asks.

"yes, of course. Why?"

"you just seem really distracted. Is everything okay between you and your hot captain?" Tam asks, smiling mischievously.

"yeah, I think he was trying to propose to me last night." she says, smiling.

"what? no... did he really? What did you say?" Tam asks, looking her squarely in the face in surprise.

"maybe. You know I can't say yes but I can't say no either. It's really complicated." Prissy says, shrugging.

"anything else happen?"

"not really, he's cute but a little stiff. I might have access to his computer tonight though. Now, which one?" Prissy asks holding up three dresses.

"it depends, how will you have access?" Tam asks, grin growing wider.

"the low cut red it is, thanks sis." Prissy waves her away. After the door closes she logs onto her computer. Searching for any signs he's right.

Prissy's hand wavers at his door, two voices reaching her ears.

The one she recognized saying, "I am loyal to the separatists. You are the infection that has made us the villains! I will not stand by while you destroy my people. I know who your loyalty belongs to and I will show every..." his voice is cut off as she hears him choking.

"you will do nothing," an evil voice replies, "you are a traitor and you will be punished as such."

the choking is cut off by a snap, she hides down the hall as a thump comes from the room. The door opens and Count Dooku leaves, content in his work. She waits til he is gone before entering the room. Prissy kneels down beside her dead lover, tears betraying her true feelings. After a few minutes she stands and searches for the datapad promised her. She finds it in the safe under the desk and puts it into her purse. Leaving just before the authorities arrive.

She locks herself in her room and studies the information. Days of study. She finally emerged looking like she had forgotten how to sleep. Elita grabs her arm in concern, "hey, Prissy. Are you okay? You've been acting really weird since your mark died."

Prissy looks at her with dead eyes, "he was right, everything is a lie."

"everything?"

"the war, who we are, everything." she pulls away.

Elita steps in front of her, "what do you mean? Look, you can tell us anything. We're your sisters."

"yes, yes, you're right. Gather everyone."

"now, Prissy. What's this about?" Mama asks.

The others watch her closely as her hands fidgeted. She avoids their gazes. "you'll never believe."

"believe what hon?"

"the war, it wasn't supposed to happen. We were never supposed to exist. We shouldn't be here."

"that doesn't tell us much." River states. Tam elbows her in the rib, following with a look of "could you be any less sensitive?".

River sighs, "why is the war happening then?"

"Tonnen told me that Count Dooku is working for someone in the republic senate. The evidence collected on this datapad points to four people, including Chancellor Palpatine. I've been pouring over the information since Dooku killed him. If he was right than we could stop all of this, we could live normal lives. we... we could..." she breaks down crying. Tam, Mama, and Elita coddle her in a group hug. River rescues the datapad and scrolls through it. Mama pulls out and steps away, motioning River to follow. They talk quietly in the hall.

"River, what do you think about all of this?"

"I need time to study what's on here. if she's right than we need to do something about it. If she's wrong, then we need to delete all the information. Either way she's been compromised. The authorities think the victim was a traitor and will know that he was in a relationship. She can't stay but she can't leave either. Other than hide her, I don't know what to do."

"I think we need to abort the mission. I'll contact commander Cody to send us an evac." Mama says. She looks at then crying girl and back, "if we don't leave we're all compromised."

"yes Sir. Don't tell any of the bosses yet, I want to confirm everything first."

"okay, but do it quickly."

"yes Sir."

_definitely one of my longest chapters. I promise to finish every fan fic I start. Please review._


	4. Chapter 4

_Second to last chapter._

Commander Cody gave the go ahead to abort. They were packed and ready to board the shuttle in less than a day. They waited by a hanger. Prissy lay her head on River's lap as they sat on the cargo crates while River poured over the datapad. The others stood at the other end of the bay, watching the street. Five minutes late it arrived. The door opens and three battle droids walk out, firing at them. Mama ducks and fires her side pistol, hitting one in the arm. It turns it's attention to her, missing the bomb flying at it. The bomb explodes on contact sending its charred parts into the other two. The farther one stands back up and is shot three times, before falling forward. The next one is taken down in a single head shot by Prissy, red eyes focused on her targets. A pair of droideka roll out and fire at them, hitting Elita in the shoulder. Mama checks on her as Tam provides cover fire. She's hit from behind as a battle droid pipes up "hey! I got one!"

Mama fires back, silencing the droid. She yells at Prissy, "we're cornered, you two, take it and go! We'll follow you!"

River didn't believe her but followed the order anyway. A droideka follows them out into the street.

It looks about as they vanish into the crowd. It turns around and fires at the ones still there.

They stop in a alleyway to breathe ten minutes later. Prissy looks up at River, "are... are they... going to make it?"

River shakes her head, "most likely they're already dead. We need to lay low." she looks around, "I need to make sure those clankers aren't following us anymore." she pushes herself off the wall and peaks in to the crowd.

Prissy slowly crumples into a ball, "everyone's dead, why is everyone dying?" she whispers.

River looks back at her, "Okay, the coast is clear. Here," she offers her hand, "get up. We need to go."

Prissy glares up at her, "don't you care?"

"I don't have time to care right now. We need to move." she says glaring back. "that's an order."

Prissy gets up but her limbs were wobbly and nearly caved under her. River's patience snaps and she lifts the poor girl over her shoulders. A few members of the crowd gave questioning looks but no one stopped her.

She tosses her on a bed, "stay here and cry your eyes out. I'm going to get supplies."

she hears a whimper in reply before leaving.

River listens outside the hanger for any leftover droids but hears nothing. She sneaks in with her weapon up. The boxes had been left untouched so she checks them for equipment. She pulls out a portable computer set and several types of weapons, putting them in a pack. She walks over to the still smoking corpses of her sisters. She forces down the bile building in her throat. She reaches down and pulls off their dog tags, and sticking them in her pocket, leaves.

Prissy lay on the bed for an hour after her tears finally ran out. She stared at nothing as her body felt numb. She couldn't bring herself out of her trance even as the door opened. River drops the supplies by the desk, "I've got everything we need for the next two days. Are you done yet?" she looks at the empty girl. She sighs and sits beside her, "I know this is hard, I'm giving you two days before we get moving. Okay?"

the only response was a tiny nod. River gets off and puts away the perishables.

River wakes up because she was being shaken. Prissy gives a relieved smile, "Good, you woke up. You were screaming and shaking."

River sits up, "thank you. I'm... I'm fine."

"no, you're not."

"I'll get through it. We need to get out of here."

"not yet. You said two days, we have two days. I'm going to comb through all our info so we can nail the bastard behind this," Prissy says angrily. "then I'm going to kill him. You get us off this rock."

River nods.

Two days later.

River walks in to find everything packed. "we ready?"

"you found a ride?"

"yeah, couldn't get anything with a hyper-drive or we'd set off more alarms than we need. We'll ditch it on the next supply stop."

"good, let's go."

"minimal security, just a guard and a motion sensing camera that links to his monitor. You get everything on board, I'll make sure he stays asleep." River says and they split.

She slips in behind the guard. She leans past him and deactivates the warning system, then ties him to the chair. She nod at her handy work and runs to the ship. She hops in and closes the hatch. "get this bird in the air now!" she yells, running up to the cockpit.

River inputs the departure code and they exit the atmosphere.

The plan was to reach a nearby planet with questionable ethics, find a ship with a hyper-drive, and then find commander Cody. River was to present the information to him and General Kenobi. Prissy was going to assassinate Palpatine. They went through the first two steps with relative ease. The sleazy junk man gave them quite the deal; a trade, 50 credits and a freshly broken arm, for a ship with poor communication but a working Nav computer and hyper-drive.

"why'd you do that?" Prissy asks as they leave.

"he groped my six." River says without emotion.

"and you only broke one? Should have broken both."

she laughs, "yeah, I should've."

Prissy flashes a half-smile and calculates their route.

_Thank you for waiting on this._


	5. Chapter 5

_Last chapter._

After a few days they'd managed to get co-ordinates from Cody to meet on Utapau. They land in a clearing where they met up with lieutenants "brick"and "king". They follow them through the rocky terrain to where the fleet was hiding.

"where is Commander Cody and General Kenobi? I have some vital information for them." River asks.

"preparing an ambush on General Grevous." Brick answers.

"what happened to your squad?" king asks.

Prissy gives him a look that told him everything. He nods in understanding and they continue in silence. The sounds of a fire fight reach them. Around the corner was a battle between their fleet and the droid army. They could see Kenobi racing along the side of a cliff, dueling General Grevous.

River fires off a shot at a droid whom spotted them.

Brick ducks and contacts Commander Cody, "Commander Cody, the girls are here. They have sensitive information for you and General Kenobi."

"acknowledged, get them in the air and we'll met up with them... incoming transmission, Cody out." Brick relays the order and they head to one of the ships. The droid army had dwindled around them, leaving them an open area to run through. River trips when a droid arm grabbed her leg. She shoots it in the face, it lets go and she runs to the ship. She watched as a missile hits the ship they'd been headed towards. Prissy and the lieutenants took the brunt of the explosion. River had been blown back and was now crawling to them. One look told her she was alone. Blood dripped down her face, she reaches up to touch it. She pulls it back to see more blood on her fingers. She looks up from her position to see the other troopers running away from the ships. She pushes herself up, turning around she sees her brothers shooting at General Kenobi. She limps over to a trooper, "soldier! What are you doing?"

"a good soldier follows orders." he replies, a blank tone and singular focus emanate from his voice.

"what order?"

"a good soldier follows orders."

she turns away and watches Kenobi redirect blasts and make it to a ship, getting away. All of them either chase him down in their own ships or get shot by the remaining droids.

Alone. They'd left her alone. She ambushes a droid officer. "get me to a ship with a hyper-drive or I blast your head off." she threatens, holding it by it's neck.

"Roger Roger. Don't kill me." it begs.

It leads her to Grevous' personal shuttle. "he had them installed after all our ships kept blowing up." it explains after she looked about it.

"good. Can you fly it?"

"I think so."

"than do it. I need to reach Coruscant."

"okie dokie." it inputs a code and they flew off.

Once in hyper drive It turns it's head to look back at her, "why did you not go with your troops?"

"I'm gong to end this war. They have another target."

it tilts it's head in confusion and asks another question, "If you are ending the war are you still going to shoot me when we get there?"

"if I'm right, maybe not. Stop talking and fly the ship." she orders.

It nods and looks back at the console. She looks around and finds a med-pack and wraps a bandage coated in bacta around her head. She then does the same to her twisted ankle.

It looks back again, "you need a doctor." it states.

"when I'm done. No one's going to help me with this."

it looks confused again.

"what did I say?" she asks, pointing a gun at it.

It turns back and stays silent.

She sends a code to keeps them from getting shot. She turns to it, "If I'm not back in two hours take this," she hands it the data-pad, "and upload it to the council network." she reaches past it and types in a code, " so they don't block you."

"why are you trusting me?" it asks.

"this will end the war. If we succeed you'll be a hero, instead of getting shot or scrapped. Got that?"

"Roger Roger." it nods.

She pats it on the shoulder and runs off.

Chancellor Palpatine sat in his imposing chair as the door opens. He spins around looking quite aged. He raises an eyebrow at her, "and who are you?"

"Clone trooper FS-0003 but I go by River. I have evidence that you're controlling both sides of this war. Time to die sir." she holds up her blaster but found herself unable to pull the trigger. Her finger refused to respond.

He smiles. "I highly doubt that."

she was focused so hard on fighting her programming that the hum of a lightsaber didn't register. A red light pierces her chest and she crumples to the ground.

"I'm bored. I wish something would happen." the droid on the ship says to himself. The bay doors open and two Jedi enter. It spins around and puts it's hands up, "I surrender."

one Jedi was gasping for air because of a blaster shot to the chest. The other was a Padawan, "get us out of here or die!" she threatened.

"that's what the last person told me." it turns around and starts up the ship, "can I have a minute to upload data that will end the war."

"what data?"

"I don't know. The female clone told me too."

the Padawan raised an eyebrow, "whatever it is, it's too late. Now go!"

"Roger Roger." the ship takes off.

_The end. I figure the Jedi dies eventually and the Padawan goes into hiding or something but this wasn't their story and I won't give them one. If you want you can make this the backstory for a female OC padawan._

_And all but sweetheart are dead. If someone wants to expand on her story go ahead._

_Hope you enjoyed, please review._


End file.
